Blackhawk Vol 1 109
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** , The Avalanche King *** his gang Other Characters: * Maria Vicaro Locations: * ** Atomic Reactor at San Morta, ** Power Dam in Bolivia ** Airplane Factory in Peru ** Buenos Aires, Argentina ** I.C.B.M. Research Plant, on the West Slope of Cayama, in the Andes Vehicles: * Blackhawk s | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Dick Dillin | Inker2_1 = Chuck Cuidera | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Blackhawk the Sorcerer | Synopsis2 = During a tropical storm, the Blackhawks seek shelter on an uncharted island. There they find refugees from the Norman invasion of England in 1066. The Normans are in charge, with English slaves under their thumb. They capture Blackhawk and Andre, and mistake Blackhawk for a sorcerer when he uses a flashlight. He continues to generate "magic" by communicating with the rest of the team by belt radio. The team uses their jets to produce an eclipse of the moon, daylight at night, and rain. The Normans are defeated, the English slaves are freed, and English Democracy is restored in this tiny unknown bit of Britain. The Blackhawks depart after promising to bring the outside world into contact with this new nation. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Baron Leroy ** his men at arms * DeGuiche Locations: * , in the South Seas. Vehicles: * Blackhawk s | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Dick Dillin | Inker3_1 = Chuck Cuidera | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = The Raid on Blackhawk Island | Synopsis3 = Blackhawk relieves Chuck from guard duty at their Victory Museum, where they keep watch over the powerful and dangerous machines they have defeated in the past. Suddenly a message comes over the intercom: Blackhawk is being attacked by the Electronic Brain. When they get to the museum, they find a pit in the floor and Blackhawk's cherished golden gun melted nearby. The team erects a monument to their fallen leader and vows to carry on in his name. Soon they are under attack by the War Wheel, the Flying Tank, and the Steel Octopus; all under the control of a costumed villain who calls himself the Question Mark. Chuck figures out the true identity of the Question Mark, Blackhawk himself. He was suspicious because the villain knew about their secret parachutes and heard their plans over their belt radios, but he was convinced when he recognized a special "caw" that Blackie only used for the chief. Blackhawk devised the scheme as a test to find who could take over the team if something happened to him. The finding: that any and all of them could take command if needed. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * The Question Mark Locations: * Items: * Electronic Brain * War Wheel * Flying Tank * Steel Octopus Vehicles: * Blackhawk s | Notes = * "Blackhawk the Sorcerer:" In 1066. Norman Castle Island was a floating island, and encountered a small flotilla of Norman ships, carrying English Slaves to Normandy. The floating island continued to drift until it became lodged on a tropical reef, somewhere between Asia and Blackhawk Island. There they established a feudal society, modeled after medieval Britain, with Norman Lords and English serfs. * “'The Raid on Blackhawk Island'” was reprinted in The Greatest 1950's Stories Ever Told. | Trivia = * | Recommended = | Links = * Blackhawk series index at Comicbookdb.com * Blackhawk series index at the Grand Comics Database }}